Solemn Toughie
by FieryFafar
Summary: just a simple fluffy drabble on checkmateshipping c:


_1. Book_

"Pft," White bit back a scoff as she observed the contents of the book. "Dude, what is this book? It's all factual words and it's boring as hell too."

"Mmm…?" Cheren opened his left eye, staring at the book she was holding. A small smile twitched the corner of his lips to see that White was holding an official, limited edition biography about Professor Oak. However, he didn't say a word, for he was too busy and content planting little kisses at her neck and shoulder. His arms tightened around her waist as he hugged her from behind, bringing her closer to his beating chest.

She knew he heard her. And she knew he was blatantly ignoring her. "You and your books. I swear, sometimes I'm relieved to know that you went through your Pokémon journey. If not, you'll be stuck in your room drowned by books." White laughed as she heard his quiet growling. With a smile forming her mouth and cheeks tinted in red at his feathery touch, White leaned closer to Cheren as she sat between his legs.

_2. Jacket_

"I hate the cold."

"Well, that wouldn't be much of a hassle if you wore something thicker sometimes, now would it?"

White shot a deadly glare at the boy beside her. "You seriously wanna bring that topic now?" she growled sourly, eyes still sharp at her ignorant friend.

It shouldn't surprise her that Cheren just stared at her emptily, showing no fear whatsoever to her grumpy mood. "Well, given our situation, I couldn't see why not." He stifled a chuckle to see her teeth grinding in her mouth. Shaking his head, Cheren looked outside. The night was absent of its stars, instead replaced with trickles of rain that painted the Earth. Luckily for both of them, they found and sought shelter under an abandoned shack.

He heard her give a loud snort, once again focusing his attention at the girl. "Shut up before I throw your jacket at your face…" White grumbled like a little sulking child as she avoided his gaze.

Cheren blinked for a few confused seconds, then curved a small smile as a result. His jacket was neatly placed around her shoulders, giving her enough warmth from the cold breeze that caressed their skins. He watched as White tugged it closer to her body, her knees pulled closer and her mouth hidden under the collars of the jacket.

To see such an adorable thing from his hot-headed friend, it truly warmed his heart. "Fine then," he laughed softly, only to receive a much cuter sight of a blushing White.

_3. Spectacles_

Cheren let out a yawn as his eyes fluttered open. Moaning silently with his front and face on the bed and pillow, he moved his hand toward the small table beside him, mindlessly searching for his spectacles. However, after 7 seconds of feeling nothing but the wooden furniture, Cheren turned his head to the left. Although blurry, his eyes were round to see that his glasses were absent from the table. "What the…"

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

His mind reached a halt. However, in just a blink, realization hit him like a stack of dictionaries. "Right…" Mumbling quietly, Cheren turned his head to the right, only to see a certain brunette playfully wearing and toying with his spectacles.

Fingers lightly tapping the temple of the glasses, White looked at the woozy boy and beamed a cheerful smile. "About time you wake up," she giggled sweetly, her voice sounding like little melodic bells in his ears.

All Cheren gave was a lazy grin. A few seconds passed by, and his eyes widened again to realize that not only White was wearing his glasses, but she was also sporting his blue jacket – and that was the only clothing on her body.

Next thing he knew, red coated his face from top to bottom. _Ah, right._ Wonderful memories of last night served his brain in a silver platter. He could feel his bare flesh against the soft materials of his bed and blanket. However, nothing could compare the breathless wonders he felt when his skin caressed hers.

Cheren found it funny that he was shuddering in delight at the mere thought.

Giving another yawn, he slowly propped himself up with his elbows. "May I have my glasses, please? The light is getting into my eyes." A laugh was given as a response.

"'The light is getting into my eyes'." White snorted as she did a mocked version of his voice. "It's like I'm dating an alien or something." Mouth still expelling a few ticklish chuckles, White removed the glasses and leaned toward him. She gave the specs to its rightful owner and carefully hooked it in place. "There. All cute."

His smile only grew wider to hear her simple compliment. Without a single word, Cheren inched closer and gently kissed her lips. He felt her smile as she kissed back. She felt his hand slowly caressing her neck.

Yes. To wake up from a beautiful dream only to be welcomed by a much more beautiful reality, it was something that Cheren wouldn't mind waking up to every day.

_**END.**_

_****_**0.0.0**

**u know what else i otp other than soulsilvershipping and ferriswheelshipping?**  
_**checkmateshipping**_

***cue winter sonata opening***


End file.
